Merci Itachi
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke cours après Naruto désespéré. Le blond semblerait être partit tuer Itachi. Mais pourqupoi? Flash back !


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Merci Itachi

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : SasukeNaruto

Disclaimer : Ben non, les persos sont pas à moi… (sniff..)

pensées persos

(remarque auteur )

MERCI ITACHI

L'imbécile !! Qu'est ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit ?! Bon sang !

Sasuke était en train de courir dans les rues du village de Konoha. Il cherchait Naruto.

bon sang mais où se cache t'il ?!!… Naruto va pas faire de conneries !!…

-NARUTO !!!

la veille

Le groupe rentrait de mission, Naruto était tout fier, il avait réussi à utiliser correctement une nouvelle technique. Sasuke regardait son blond tout satisfait, sourire aux lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son amant progressait toujours plus de jours en jours.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout le village le savait, la nouvelle avait fait le tour en moins d'une journée avec Ino et Sakura… on ne pouvait pas espérer garder secret le fait qu'ils étaient en couple.

La soirée avait déjà commencé, Naruto se retourna face à ses partenaires et son professeur.

-Né Né !!! On va manger au resto tous les quatre ce soir ? Pour fêter ça!!

-Fêter quoi ?

Sasuke voulait taquiner Naruto mais ne réussi pas, le blond lui tira la langue sachant ce que voulait faire le brun.

-Né !.. Kakashi sensei !! Sakura-chan !!

-OK pour moi si je ne dérange pas, je veux bien mais c'est pas moi qui paie !!

-T'inquiètes Sasuke va nous offrir des râmens pour l'occasion !!

-Que.. ?

Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter Naruto employant son eyes cocker no jutsu, le blond savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister.

-Désolé les enfants je pourrai pas vous accompagner ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire.

Kakashi sensei disparu dans un bruit sourd laissant un nuage derrière lui. Ses élèves reprirent leur discussion tout en se dirigeant vers le resto préféré de Naruto. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee et Neji déjà attablés.

S'installant à la même table qu'eux, nos trois compagnons commandèrent leur repas. Sasuke remarqua un étranger au fond de la salle.

qu'est ce que…

-Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, oui je t'écoute Naruto..

-Né Né tout le monde écoutez !!! Je vais vous raconter !

Naruto était dans l 'explication de ses exploits du jour, la plupart l'écoutait, Sakura le frappait à chaque fois qu'il disait une ânerie comme à l'habitude (le pauvre il va ressortir du resto avec une bosse plus grosse que lui )

Le dîner était vivant, tout le monde riait de bon cœur excepté Sasuke qui cherchait à savoir qui était la personne au fond de la salle.

cette silhouette me dit quelque chose… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

-AAAHH !! Narutoooo !!!

Sasuke venait d'être poussé par Naruto, le blond le regardait d'un air ahuri.

-Ben… ? Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas évité ?

Sasuke les fesses par terre, regardait Naruto méchamment, il se jeta sur lui, ils étaient tous les deux allonger sur la banquette du restaurant, Sasuke sur Naruto le fixait, immobile.

-Sasuke ? Tu sais où on est là ? ouhou !!

Tout les autres les regardaient, Lee ne bougeait plus, la bouche grande ouverte, choqué par le comportement de Sasuke ; Neji, lui avait déjà deviner ce que cherchait à faire Sasuke, Sakura hurlait après Naruto lui disant qu'il pourrait quand même attendre d'être chez lui pour faire ce genre de choses, Ino, elle, pouffait de rire alors que Chouji s'étranglait avec ses chips, Shikamaru regardaient le blond bloqué sous Sasuke.

-Bon sang ! mais arrêtez vous deux !! y'a des âmes sensibles dans ce resto !!! Heureusement qu'Hinata n'est pas là !!

Sakura criait de plus en plus fort. Sasuke remarqua la personne au fond de la salle bouger, l'étranger se leva et sortie passant devant la table du petit groupe. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles, mais Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour se souvenir de la personne en question. Ces yeux rouges n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne.

Sasuke se leva d'un coup permettant à Naruto de se relever. Le blond lança un poing en direction de sa moitié.

-NON MAIS TU TE SENS PLUS !!!

Sasuke regardait en direction de l'homme aux yeux rouges, il contra le poing de Naruto de sa main, stoppé net dans son élan Naruto fut surpris de l'expression de Sasuke, il pouvait lire sur son visage la rage, une sorte de fureur incompréhensible.

-Attends Sasuke, c'était pas méchant, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état !..

-Naruto, c'est pas ta faute, t'as rien compris.

-QUOI ?!!

Neji lui parlait mais regardait aussi en direction de la sortie. Naruto ne comprenait pas, il cherchait de l'œil un indice qui pourrait l'aider à saisir la situation, il consulta les autres du regard, mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris, seul Neji savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa se leva soudain, poussant involontairement un Naruto toujours aussi perdu. Le brun se mit à courir, sorti du resto. Neji essaya de l'arrêter :

-Attends, c'est vain ce que tu essaie de faire, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le battre, tu as fait ton choix : Naruto est là avec toi, il compte sur toi et je t'interdis de le décevoir, si je te l'ai laissé ce n'est pas pour le voir te pleurer le restant de ses jours.

-LACHE MOI !!!

Sasuke repoussa Neji violemment, celui-ci essaya de se relever mais c'était trop tard pour le rattraper. Sasuke était déjà sorti à la poursuite de l'étranger.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Neji tu peux m'expliquer ?

Naruto regardait Neji d'un air interrogateur. Il attendait des explications et ça se voyait, il n'avait plus l'air de rigoler, il fixait Neji le regard sérieux et décider. Ce n'était pas le seul, tout le monde le regardait.

-Tu lui as laissé Naruto ?..

-Non moi c'est pas ça qui me dérange après tout je suis irrésistible c'est bien normal qu'ils se soient disputés pour moi, mouhahaha Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Sasuke !! Et t 'as intérêt à tout me dire !!

Naruto se tenait devant Neji, toujours assis par terre, il était déterminé.

Neji soupira, se leva, regarda autour de lui, tous les clients scrutaient le groupe de jeunes.

-Son frère…

-… ? Itachi ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Les yeux de l'étranger, … c'étaient des Sharingans.

Le visage de Naruto pris une teinte rouge, il était furieux, son visage n'était plus celui du Naruto que tout le monde connaissait. Des enfants dans la salle prirent peur et se blottirent contre leurs parents.

-Ce con ! Il est venu narguer MON Sasuke. et le con junior n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui courir après… franchement, pas un pour rattraper l'autre !!

-Naruto écoutes…

C'était trop tard, le blond était parti à la recherche des deux frères.

purée.. bon si j'arrive à trouver Itachi avant Sasuke ça ira.

Naruto était déjà loin du resto où tout le monde questionnait Neji. (le pauvre il est toujours à expliquer mais jamais à profiter, sniff pour toi Neji, je ferai une histoire ou tu prendras ton pied !!! un gros pur plaisir qui vient du fond du )

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait perdu la trace de son frère, il errait dans les rues désertes, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait poursuivi Itachi, enfin si, il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas encore effacé toute la colère que ce personnage animait chez lui. (on peut le comprendre je pense)

Naruto… où es-tu… excuses moi, j'aurai pas du partir comme ça…

-PUTAIN !!

j'en ai raz le bol de ces conneries, Itachi … ne me laisseras-tu jamais en paix ?!!…

le lendemain

-Sasuke ?!! Mais tu …. ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke se réveilla, le jour s 'était levé, Sasuke était assis contre un mur dans la rue, il avait du s'endormir là sans s'en rendre compte.

Neji était debout face à lui, son regard posé sur un Sasuke comateux, celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du petit matin.

-Neji ? Je suis où là ?..

-Ben.. t'es dans la rue qui mène chez moi.. mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Aaa. J'étais parti chercher Naruto chez toi, il était pas à la maison hier soir quand je suis rentré.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, Naruto est parti à ta recherche hier soir, j'ai été obligé de lui dire que l'étranger était ton frère. Il a tout compris et est parti en trombe !!

-QUOI ?

Sasuke s'était levé soudainement, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part de Neji.

-Il est parti ? Mais tu aurais pas pu le retenir ? Il a rien à voir avec moi et mon frère !!

Sasuke criait sur Neji mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette manière, lui vociférant avec autant sinon plus de reproches :

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends-toi ? Qui a laissé son petit copain pour venger sa famille alors qu'il m'avait juré d'oublier toute sa colère envers son frère ? Qui ne se contrôle plus dès qu'on parle un tant soi peu de sa famille ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois triste ou dégoûté de ton sort mais sache que Naruto est à présent dans ta vie et que tu le veuille ou non il y est donc mêlé !! Il tient à toi plus qu'à sa propre vie et je suis désolé pour lui que tu ne sois pas aussi attentif avec lui qu'il ne l'est avec toi !

Sasuke regardait Neji, sidéreré du ton qu'il avait pris avec lui mais se rendant compte de la véracité de ses propos.

et merde, ce con, c'est qu'il a raison..

-Excuse-moi Neji.. Je ne voulais pas.. Vraiment je tiens énormément à Naruto et je peux te jurer que je le préfère à toutes les vengeances, la preuve hier soir j'ai perdu la trace d'Itachi par sa faute, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit avant que je ne parte..

Neji rougit en y repensant, il avait aussi dut raconter son histoire aux autres membres du groupe de la veille.

-Ce qui veut dire que Naruto est toujours à ma recherche ?

-Ou à celle d'Itachi…

Non ! c'est pas vrai !! S'il le trouve, il va sûrement libérer Kyuubi pour pouvoir en finir...

Neji remarqua le teint pâle de Sasuke, il avait l'air effrayé mais pas pour lui. L'Uchiwa commença à courir, Neji le perdit du regard lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de la rue.

L'imbécile !! Qu'est ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit ?! Bon sang !

Sasuke était en train de courir dans les rues de Konoha. Il cherchait Naruto.

bon sang mais où se cache t'il ?!!… Naruto va pas faire de conneries !!…

-NARUTO !!!

Sasuke courait dans tous les sens, les personnes qui le croisaient n'avaient pas le temps de bien voir qui était le fou qui détalait dans le village caché mais paisible de Konoha.

Sasuke avait parcouru toutes les rues du village, il était même allé voir chez lui si Naruto n'était pas rentré, et même chez Iruka pour voir s'il ne s'était pas réfugié chez son sensei. Heureusement que non car il était en pleine séance d »'apprentissage » avec Kakashi sensei.

Il arriva alors à la lisière de la forêt. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il se plia en deux, ses mains sur les genoux, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Outre le fait qu'il avait courut, Sasuke s'inquiétait pour son blond et priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Il s'enfonça alors dans l'obscurité des bois, prenant soin d'examiner le moindre recoin de la forêt.

-NARUTO !! OU ES TU ?!! NARUTO ?

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant pour écouter, il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix, faible mais audible, ..

Naruto ?.. Naruto tiens bon j'arrive !!

Le brun se précipita, se dirigeant au son, stoppant sa course par moment pour entendre, revenant sur ses pas lorsqu'il perdait le son de la voix de Naruto, l'appelant, le cherchant.

-NARUTOOO ?

-Sa…su..ke…..je..Sa ….su…k..

-Naruto ?… NARUTO ?? OUVRE LES YEUX !! NARUTO !! TIENS BON !!

Sasuke l'avait retrouvé, le blond avait un bras en lambeau, tout le chakra de Kyuubi n'avait pas réussi à le guérir complètement, son visage était encore plus pâle que celui de Sasuke, le brun effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa moitié retrouva toutes ses forces à la vue de ce corps inerte.

Il souleva Naruto, et le tint dans ses bras, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'hôpital de Konoha en un temps record.

Naruto avait cessé de bouger, sa respiration était dangereusement lente et son bras était en piteux état. Sasuke se sentait coupable, il était au chevet du blond depuis déjà trois jours sans que ce dernier ne donne de signes encourageant.

Sasuke tenait son visage dans ses mains, il n'avait pas dormit depuis qu'il avait ramené Naruto au village, Neji était passé le voir déjà plusieurs fois. Sasuke savait bien ce que Neji pensait de lui, mais ce dernier ne lui avait rien reproché, il s'était contenté de passer prendre des nouvelles ou lui tenir compagnie. Ce n'était pas le seul, toute la troupe était venue tour à tour parfois par deux ou trois, essayant de remonter le moral à Sasuke, sans succès, le brun ne voulait rien entendre, persuadé que tout était du à son manque d'attention envers Naruto.

Sasuke commençait à somnoler, le visage de Naruto devenait de plus en plus flou. Il finit par s'endormir, glissant de son tabouret en provoquant un bruit sourd. Shikamaru et Neji qui étaient dans le couloir adjacent entendirent comme un son étrange, ils accoururent dans la chambre de Naruto.

-ET MERDE !! Neji aide-moi à le relever, on va le mettre sur le lit libre..

Sasuke s'était évanouie, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, sa peau pâle était creusée par des cernes. Shikamaru parti à la recherche d'une infirmière, laissant Neji avec les deux malades. Il regardait Naruto tu sais que tu as de la chance, je me suis montré bien méchant envers Sasuke Neji soupira, il était blasé par son comportement.

-Excusez moi vous deux.. Naruto, j'aurai du faire plus attention à Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ça..

Neji parlait à Naruto bien qu'il ne soit pas réveiller, sans se retourner vers Sasuke toujours endormie, il fit de même :

-Sasuke… je… je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus, après tout j'étais jaloux du fait que Naruto agisse de cette manière avec toi..

-Baaka !!.. C'est toi qui avais raison.. je pensais avoir oublié Itachi et tout ce qui s'y rapportait… mais en fait je suis toujours rongé par mes souvenirs..

Neji surpris d'entendre Sasuke parler alors qu'il pensait être le seul à pouvoir s'écouter, se retourna d'un bond, les yeux grand ouvert. (hihi il est surpris hihi)

Sasuke s'était assis sur le lit et avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, il était dégoûté par son manque de volonté à oublier Itachi (mais c'est pas ta faute !!! ). Il avait suffit de voir ses yeux pour qu'il veuille lui sauter au cou.

-Attends crois pas ça, j'aurais fait la même chose dans ton cas !! Tu voulais le protéger en ne lui faisant pas part de tes peurs et ta colère, en le laissant à l'écart de tes problèmes familiaux.

-Je…

-Bon, vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? vous avez bientôt fini de vous renvoyez la balle ? Vous devenez ennuyeux à force..

Neji se retourna suivant le regard de Sasuke, Shikamaru se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-L'aide soignante va passer, elle est avec Chouji, encore une indigestion…

-C'est pas la peine je vais bien regarde.

Sasuke s'appuya sur ses jambes et se mit debout, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever correctement, il tomba en avant, rattrapé de justesse par Neji qui l'aida à se rasseoir.

-Bon je vais voir où en est Chouji, je vous laisse tous les deux ; Neji ! Sasuke ! Ne vous battez pas !

-Non, t'inquiètes pas, ..

Shikamaru sortie de la pièce regardant Neji et Sasuke de loin. Il referma derrière lui.

Sasuke s'amusait de la réplique de Shikamaru.

-Faut pas qu'on se batte. Il a du entendre ce que tu m'as dit avant que je ne parte..

-Ils l'ont tous entendu.. Naruto n'avait pas l'air choqué d'ailleurs.. je me demande pourquoi.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris soin de Naruto comme je te l'avais promis..

-Aller, c'est pas grave, tu t'en es rendu compte.. Promet moi de faire attention maintenant.

-Oui.

enfin il faut qu'il se réveille Les deux bruns se serrèrent la main en signe de promesse, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre avec un sérieux qui laissaient deviner qu'il n'y aurait plus de pardon.

-Ca va, à ce que je vois vous vous battez plus pour moi.

Naruto avait ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête, il ne pouvait pas encore se lever. Il regardait Sasuke et Neji s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur son amant qui essayait de cacher des larmes de joie de le voir éveillé.

Neji regarda le blond et se tourna vers Sasuke, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en allait seulement pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il lui chuchota :

-J'essaierai de retenir la soignante si elle vient.

-Merci..

Neji sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre. Naruto regardait Sasuke qui fixait le mur. (c'est fou ce que le papier peint peut être intéressant quand on est gêné et qu'on sait pas quoi dire )

Naruto souriait, il avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke, cela lui suffisait, il n'avait rien à dire. Le brun, lui, était embarrassé de sentir le regard de Naruto posé sur lui.

Ne tenant plus, ne supportant plus ce silence, Sasuke commença :

-Naruto…..excuse moi, je me suis emporté au resto, je ne voulais pas que tu me suives.. j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand Neji m'a dit que tu étais parti à ma recherche..

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sasuke qui ne réussissait plus à parler. Il regardait sa main, le regard vide, ou terrorisé.

-J'ai… eu ….. si peur..

Sasuke éclata en sanglot, Naruto, soucieux de voir le brun comme ça rassembla ses forces et s'assis sur le lit tendant son bras valide pour accueillir Sasuke tout contre lui. Ce dernier vit bien que Naruto le voulait pour lui, il se dirigea vers son lit et réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord, s'engouffrant dans la chaleur du corps de Naruto.

-Quand je t'ai vu sur la souche j'ai pensé ne plus jamais entendre ta voix, ton rire…

- T'inquiète pas ! On se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement.

Sasuke repoussa doucement Naruto, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rester allonger pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

-Naruto.. qu'..

-Allonge-toi Sasuke, j'ai pas envie d'avoir trop de malades longtemps il faut que tu dormes !!

Sasuke s'était fait interrompre par Tsunade venue voir le malade.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt Naruto.

-Vous n'avez rien manqué, il n'est réveillé que depuis quelques minutes..

Neji la suivait de près.

-Désolé vous deux, c'est l'Hokage, je pouvais pas faire bloc..

-C'est la soignante qui a prévenu un médecin qui m'a prévenue. Tu t'es donné du mal pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, mais il faut des soins à Naruto. D'ailleurs toi, tu devrais me montrer ton bras.

Tsunade se dirigea vers le blond, Sasuke se poussa pour retrouver le lit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Naruto tu restes à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Sasuke tu restes là cette nuit et tu dors !! O.K ?

Tsunade venait de guérir le bras de Naruto et s'était tourné vers Sasuke, elle lui sourit et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto, il est résistant et ne te sent pas coupable pour lui. Je t'autorise à rester avec lui cette nuit mais tu restes de ton côté, vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux !

Tsunade recula et avant de passer la porte adressa un clin d'œil à Sasuke qui avait viré au bordeaux à l'idée qu'elle ait pu penser à ça à ce moment. (héhé )

La nuit commençait à tomber, les visiteurs étaient partis, Sakura avait apporté des affaires à Sasuke et était parti en trombe pour cause de rendez-vous. ( qui ??) avec Lee ( aah….)

La pièce était silencieuse, le manque de son était reposant mais aussi oppressant, une question brûlait les lèvres de Sasuke. Il voulu la lui poser mais Naruto l'avait devancé, parlant bas voir chuchotant. Son manque d'énergie rendait Sasuke profondément triste et anxieux mais il devait le garder pour lui ; laisser Naruto guérir était le plus important.

-Le soir où tu as vu ton frère dans le restaurant… J'ai fait une connerie je crois..

-.. ?

Sasuke s'était tourné sur le côté de façon à voir Naruto qui regardait le plafond. (quand c'est pas le papier peint c'est le plafond..)

-En fait.. j'ai suivi ta trace mais ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trouvé, j'ai…. rencontré Itachi.

Un silence suivi les paroles de Naruto, Sasuke allongé de tout son long, écoutait sans vraiment vouloir. Naruto hésita et continua,

-J'ai voulu le rattraper avant toi…. Je voulais lui parler, qu'il te laisse tranquille, qu'il te laisse continuer ton chemin…

Tu… l'as… rencontré.. mais.. Naruto, tu..

Sasuke s'appuya sur son coude s'étant mis sur le côté, il regardait Naruto.. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas croire que Naruto avait vu son frère. (ouais euh.. on va dire que l'Akatsuki le pourchasse pas ok ?!! oui vous êtes compréhensif parce que sinon ça va faire un truc hyper compliquer gloups…)

-Mais…

-Ecoutes Sasuke..

-Non, laisses, ne te sens pas obligé de me raconter, tu es revenu c'est tout ce que je souhaitais, maintenant guéris vite.

Naruto voulait continuer à parler, expliquer, rassurer Sasuke ; mais ce dernier c'était caché sous les couvertures en signe de fin de discussion (faut dormir c'est Hokage-sama qui l'a dit !!! ).

Le bras de Naruto, bien qu'il soit guérit le lançait encore et le blond ne pouvait laisser échapper par moment des bruits plaintifs, Sasuke voulait le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur contre son corps, mais il avait toujours peur de le malmener, de lui faire mal malencontreusement. Il se remémorait sans cesse ce que Neji lui avait dit.

Quelques instant après, pris de fatigue, ils furent tous deux emportés dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Sasuke dû rentrer chez lui sur ordre de Tsunade. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec Naruto. Le blond voulait lui expliquer mais Sasuke avait peur de savoir ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

Il se posait des questions sur le déroulement des choses.

Naruto ne devait pas recevoir de visites jusqu'à la fin de la semaine sauf de son tuteur ou de l'Hokage elle-même.

Iruka essayait de faire passer en douce quelques amis de Naruto mais jamais Sasuke n'avait tenté de le voir. Neji avait réussi à passé avec l'aide d'Iruka et avait un peu parlé avec Naruto.

Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux. Naruto était reconnaissant envers Neji de ne pas avoir été sévère avec Sasuke. (Neji lui a expliqué, faut bien meubler la conversation..).

A la fin de la semaine, Naruto était revenue dans leur maison à lui et Sasuke, ce dernier était absent. mince alors.. qu'est ce qu'il à en ce moment.. Je veux bien croire qu'il obéisse à l'Hokage ce con et qu'il vienne pas.. mais il pourrait m'accueillir... Sasuke..

Naruto s'assis sur une des chaises du salon, il regardait autour de lui pour voir si Sasuke lui avait laissé un mot mais il n'y avait rien, la pièce était grande, des meubles l'habillaient mais elle paraissait vide sans Sasuke. Naruto se décida à aller ranger les affaires qui lui avaient servi durant son séjour à l'hôpital.

Soudain, un bruit de porte le fit sortir de ses pensées, il accourut dans l'entré espérant que son brun serait là. Il ne fut pas déçu, Sasuke se tenait là, debout, ne bougeant plus regardant Naruto qui lui montrait son plus beau sourire.

-Sasuke !! J'ai cru que tu voulais plus me voir, tu m'as fais peur, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me laisser comme ça ?

-Narutooo, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !!

Naruto s'était jeté dans les bras de Sasuke qui en profitait pour sentir son odeur. Il prenait un grand plaisir à revoir Naruto mais quelque chose le gênait et le blond le vit bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-Non rien laisse, je vais bien.

Naruto faisait la moue mais décida de laisser passer, reprenant possession du torse de Sasuke où il retourna se blottir.

-Tu ne compte plus me lâcher là ?

-Non , tu m'as trop laissé tout seul cette semaine, moi je voulais te voir..

-….Excuse-moi. Je … J'ai réfléchi..

-. ? Sasuke.. Tu vas me raconter ce qui ne va pas sinon… euh..sinon…

Naruto recula et se mit un doigt sur la bouche pour réfléchir.

-Je pensais te priver de câlin mais.. rrraahh !! C'est pas marrant moi je pourrai plus en avoir non plus.. mmmmhhh.

Naruto recherchait toujours (il est parti là !! il a décroché des retrouvailles pauvre Sasuke..)

Le blond se grattait le crâne, il cherchait toujours. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, amusé de voir Naruto se casser la tête pour lui trouver une punition qui ne le punirait pas lui-même.

Naruto était à présent en plein milieu du salon, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, pensant que la solution lui viendrait plus rapidement. Sasuke se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa en plein mouvement. Le brun se trouvait dans le dos du blond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Naruto sortit de sa réflexion, il avait levé la tête et regardait à présent Sasuke qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Naruto, il couvrait cette parcelle de peau de baisers, s'attardant dans certains endroit qu'il savait plus sensibles que d'autre.

Naruto leva le bras et passa la main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, ses baisers ne le laissant pas indifférent. (ben on le comprend !.. ça fait toujours du bien )

Ils étaient tous les deux là, leur corps commençant à s'embraser.

Naruto poussa Sasuke afin qu'il s'installe sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté.

-Tu peux même pas attendre d'être dans la chambre ?

-Non ! J'ai pas envie !

Sasuke sourit, ça le reposait de voir Naruto agir ainsi, il avait retrouvé son rayon de soleil, sa boule d'énergie. Il ne pouvait résister au visage du blond qui lui renvoyait son sourire, le brun vit alors que Naruto se dirigeait dangereusement vers son bas ventre, il avait déjà commencé à glisser ses mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon et affichait un sourire de 10 000 km de long.

Sasuke se releva, gênant Naruto dans sa progression ; le brun voulait l'embêter.

-Mmmh, non j'ai pas envie.

Sasuke parti en direction de la chambre d'un air de dédain envers Naruto, il devait faire preuve de beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas succomber à ses envies. Dans la chambre, il vit le sac de Naruto ouvert, ses affaires à moitié défaites. qu'elle organisation !! Moi qui pensais ….

-AAHH! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Naruto avait sauté sur Sasuke, les projetant tous les deux sur le lit où était parsemées les affaires du blond.

-Je te kidnappe!!

-Hein?!! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Ton bon sens te domine alors je te kidnappe pour que tu sois ma chose !!

-Ah oui ? Et je n'ai rien à y redire ?

-Non ! Parce que je t'ai kidnappé ! Et que de toute façon !! .. Je sais très bien que…

Naruto qui s'appuyait sur ses genoux tout en maintenant Sasuke sous lui sur le lit, commença à enlever tout doucement sa veste d'un geste sensuellement lent.

-Tu as très envie de moi…

Sasuke le regardait faire en l'écoutant, c'était certain quel le brun avait envie du blond, mais quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas le gênait toujours.

Naruto était à présent torse nu tout comme Sasuke dont il avait entreprit le déshabillage. Il embrassait, léchait la peau sucrée du brun.

-Naruto..

-..Mmm ?

Naruto, très occupé par l'étude gustative du corps de Sasuke ne répondait que par intonations très brèves.

-Raconte-moi. .. ce qui c'est passé avec Itachi.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain. Il se redressa et se rallongea à coté de Sasuke.

-Tu sais que t'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance..

Il savait bien que le brun aurait demandé tôt ou tard à savoir, mais il n'aurait jamais cru devoir s'arrêter dans ce genre de circonstances pour raconter.

-Je sais pas..

-QU… ?

-Avant que tu ne me retrouve, je me souviens m'être réveillé, Itachi en face de moi, il allait bien, il n'avait rien, il souriait même..

-Il souriait ?

-Je t'assure !! Il m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que tu avais de la chance de m'avoir.. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il ne viendrait plus nous embêter, il m'a demandé de te dire de sa part de vivre heureux,.. héhé, je lui ai répondu que tu ne craignais rien avec moi sauf un mal de tête de temps en temps .. Avant ça je ne me souviens que du fait d'avoir compris ce qui se passait au restaurant….

-….

-Tu sais Sasuke, je pense pas qu'il t'ait laissé en vie pour te faire souffrir en faisant croire que tu ne valais pas la peine.. Il t'aimait vraiment.

-…

Une atmosphère pesante régnait à présent dans la pièce, nos deux amoureux ne parlaient plus ni ne bougeait, Naruto regardait Sasuke qui avait le regard perdu au loin. Le brun se tourna pour se rapprocher de Naruto contre lequel il se colla ; et d'une voix faible presque inaudible il déclara :

-Je le savais déjà, mais je ne voulais pas de son amour, j'aurai préféré qu'il me tue avec tout les autres, ainsi je n'aurais pas souffert si longtemps…je n'aurai pas…

-Tu ne m'aurais pas connu Sasuke. Ton frère t'a offert une autre vie en dehors de celle d'un clan fermé qui t'aurait obligé à poursuivre un destin choisi à l'avance que tu n'aurais pas put refuser..

Naruto l'avait coupé, il regardait Sasuke qui était surpris de l'avoir entendu dire ces mots.. Naruto cherchait à le réconforter et même si ces paroles pouvaient être blessantes, même si elles étaient maladroites, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Naruto avait raison d'un certain côté.

-Oui… Tu n'as peut-être pas tort..

Sasuke s'était assis sur le lit, Naruto lui, était toujours allongé. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux ; soupirant ; il n'arrivait pas à cerner les intentions de son frère.

-Sasuke si tu laissais tes souvenirs de côté pour de bon.

-J'en ai trop.. Je ne peux pas tous les oublier, je n'ai rien pour les recouvrir.

Naruto pris son amant dans ses bras et lui susurra :

-Alors on va s'en fabriquer, Ils vont être tellement forts que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien d'autre.

-T'as que ça en tête toi !!

-Mais j'ai pas précisé de quoi je parlais !! C'est toi le pervers là !!

Sasuke rosie sur ces mots, Baka il sourit et se laissa guider par les mains de Naruto qui le faisait s'étendre auprès de lui, il avait passé un bras sous sa nuque et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Sasuke qui se présentaient à lui, lui massant le lobe de l'oreille au passage.

Naruto parcourait le visage de Sasuke du bout des lèvres continuant dans le creux de son cou redescendant vers ses épaules. Sa moitié se laissait faire, éprouvant du plaisir dans tout ce que faisait son blond aux yeux bleus.

Il se laissait envahir par le plaisir que lui procurait Naruto qui avait descendu ses mains entre ses cuisses, massant son membre déjà au garde à vous provoquant chez lui de longs gémissements qu'il essayait de retenir, se mordant les lèvres ce qui amusait Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas.

Sasuke avait passé une main dans le dos de Naruto, il caressait ses muscles, le griffant selon l'intensité du moment. Naruto l'embrassait tout en continuant de le masser mais ne voulant pas le faire venir tout de suite, il porta sa main au visage du brun, la posant sur sa joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser langoureux, leur langue passant l'une sur l'autre, s'entremêlant.

Sasuke avait posé ses mains sur les flancs de Naruto qui se trouvait toujours en position de supériorité. Le blond se redressa, ses jambes de chaque côté de son amant, puis, après quelques derniers baisers sur son bas ventre, il s'empala lui-même sur Sasuke qui ne put retenir une plainte. Plainte trouvant écho dans la gorge de Naruto.

Après quelques instants, Naruto commença à se déhancher, imprimant une cadence plus ou moins lente selon l'envie. Sasuke avait pris dans sa main le membre de Naruto, engendrant des mouvements en relation à ceux que le blond effectuait.

Naruto tressaillait de plaisir, il réussissait à réprimer des soupirs de délectation. Sasuke lui, n'essayait plus, il y avait renoncé, ses gémissements et soupirs excitant davantage un Naruto déjà au comble du bonheur. Sasuke finit par aider le blond à se mouvoir, celui-ci n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, Sasuke le soutenait tout en le soulevant pour garder la mesure qu'il accéléra peut avant de jouir en Naruto qui le suivi presque au même moment arrosant son torse de liquide blanc.

Il se laissa tomber sur Sasuke qui l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer une chose ;

-T'es tout collant !!

-A qui la faute ?

-J'ai la flême d'aller me laver…je suis crevé…

-Même pas avec moi !?

-J'ai retrouvé des forces !!

Sasuke se leva tant bien que mal, il faillit tomber ( ils sont carrément à bout de force, hihi, …), mais fit mine de s'être pris le pied dans le drap.

-Je t'ai vu !!

-Bon tu viens ou je prends une douche tout seul ?

-Ben t'as pas l'air vraiment en forme là…

-Que tu dis !!

Naruto afficha un visage perplexe à la négation de son amant qui avait utilisé les muscles de ses jambes pour terminer les aller et venu que Naruto n'avait put continuer tout seul.

Sasuke sourit à Naruto qui était toujours assis sur le lit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant le chemin de la Salle de bain d'un signe de tête.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sous la douche, s'admirant l'un l'autre et ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'enlacer. Scellant leurs lèvres par moments dans un long silence.(est ce qu'ils se lavent vraiment ? O.o).

Pur instant de tendresse érotique entre les deux amants. Caresses lascives, baisers mouillés et gémissements sensuels raisonnant dans la pièce. Tout était présent afin que Sasuke et Naruto continuent. Le brun poussa doucement le blond contre le mur de la douche et se mit à genou, prenant de nouveau entre ses mains le membre de son amant. Naruto leva la tête, éprouvant un plaisir immense à sentir les mains de Sasuke sur cette partie de son anatomie qui fut bientôt prise en bouche par le brun.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, un cri silencieux se laissait deviner, les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir la langue de Sasuke jouer le long de son membre, ses mains collées au mur, le dos cambré, les jambes tremblantes, il sentit monter une chaleur dans son bas ventre, Sasuke perçut ce même signe et se retira, laissant Naruto jouir dans la douche. Ce dernier, une fois Sasuke debout, le prit dans ses bras et le resserra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Lui chuchotant à l'oreille tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné.

Une fois lavés correctement (quand même….\/\/..), ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. ( )

Le lendemain matin, Naruto et Sasuke se promenaient dans la rue, tous deux tout sourire, se tenant par la main. Sasuke s'était promis d'oublier la vengeance qui l'animait et Naruto, lui, s'était juré de l'aider par tous les moyens.

Ils allèrent s'excuser à Neji pour tout le dérangement qu'ils lui avaient causé. Il leur avoua que cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Peu de temps après, Sakura et Lee étaient officiellement ensemble. Sakura confia un jour à Naruto combien Lee était souple grâce à son entraînement de taïjutsu.

Quelques jours plus tard, le blond obligea alors Sasuke à subir un entraînement spécial soi disant pour le rendre plus fort.

Fin

Nana


End file.
